Party Hour
by MssWriter
Summary: Sam's parents are away. Danny throws a party. Some one spikes the punch. What will Danny confess when he's under the influence?R&R No Flames..
1. The Party

Through Danny's Eyes.

"Pleeeeaaaassseeee Sam!" Sam crossed her arms and grunted. "But your parents are going to be out of town... and your grandma's so cool! Pleeaassseee!!!" "What if my parents find out?! Ill be dead! Truthfully Sam didn't want the party at her house just because she new that Danny would invite Paulina. "Please! Please! Please Please Please!!" He gave her his best puppy dog look. "Ahh! Ok fine! But you can't invite Paulina!" Danny looked kind of sad, but realized that it was the only way to have a party. "Alright, Alright fine!"

Danny ran away, handing invitations to almost everybody he saw. He saw Paulina and just about died. "Your not going to have a party with out me right?" She snatched one of the invitation from his hands and walked away. 'Uh Oh' Danny thought. But shrugged it off and decided that he'd just say she showed up. Ya! that'll work!! After school he met up with Sam and Tucker. He gave them each a invitation, "Danny, Oviously I'm invited.. it's my house!" She put the invitation in her backpack.

They walked Tucker to his door. Next stop was Sam's house Danny chanted, "2 days till my party." About fifty times before Sam was finally at her house. "See you tomorow Danny." She opened her door and went inside.

Through Sam's Eyes:

Sam secretely wanted the party to be at her house. It was going ot fun. Plus she got to spend some time with Danny.

The Night Of The Party:

Danny and Sam went running around hanging up streamers and plastering balloons everywere. Sam was up on the lader when she sudddenly lost her grip on the ladder. She fell and screamed, "Danny!!" He ran and cought her. He tumbled back onto the floor. Sam still on top of him she said, "Thanks!" She turned the color of a tomato, as did Danny. Then Tucker walked in and said, "Am I interupting anything?" Sam scrambled off Dannys lap and turned an even brighter shade of red if even possible.

Danny laughed his oh so familer laugh and rubbed the back of his head.  
Soon people started to arrive. Sam answerd the door, eventually Paulina showed up. Sam was furius, "Danny! I told you not to invite her!" Danny suddenly got very nervous. He pretty much ran to the drinks table and started to chug Punch. After his third drink and 3 rounds of fighting Danny finally realized that the punch tasted funny. Danny sniffed his now empty cup. He could faintly smelt alchohol.

He started to giggle and said, "Hey... what's in this." He stumbled towards Sam and Paulina and put an arm around each of them. "Now, now ladys. Can't we Hichup get along?"  
" Danny? Are you ok? You sound funny..." Danny stumbled away and tried to grab another drink. Sam ran after him and grabbed his arm. She took a glass of the Punch and sniffed it. "Alchohol?! ALRIGHT! WHO PUT THIS IN HERE!" Sam shouted to the entire group. Flash spoke up, "Pffft... wasn't me man..." He looked really nervous. Sam kicked everyone except Danny. She slammed the door in there faces.

She took Danny into the kitchen and sat him down. She ran around the kitchen making something for him to eat. Something to kill the buzz a bit.  
Once she sat down Danny slung his arm around her shoulders and nuzled into her neck, "You Sammy. Ive always liked you. your soo hichup pretty" He looked up at her. He tried to kiss her but Sam got up and he fell to the floor. "Danny listen! If you really like me you can tell me when your not drunk.

Now eat... or you'll be like this all night and ill send you home." He looked shocked and said, "But Sammy my parents would kill me." He pulled himself up onto the chair and started to eat like she had comanded him. After 2 cups of coffee and two tofu dogs later he was feeling way better.  
They hung out in her basement for most of the night. Danny eventually fell asleep in Sam's arm. Sam layed her head down on the couch arm and drifted to sleep.

The next day Danny was the first to get up. He looked at his watch it read 11:30 am. He got out from Sams embrace and held his head. He layed back down on the couch and tried to fall back to sleep. He couldn't remeber a thing about last night. He gently shook Sam awake, "Sammy.." He whisperd. Once she woke up she looked around and said, "Hmph... what time is it" She nuzzled into him. His heart melted into his stomach.

He shook her gently again, "Sammy, c'mon it's 11:30... time to get up." She sat up and looked at Danny and slightly wipped to little bit of drool from the side of her mouth. Danny returned back to holding his head. He looked at her and said, "What happend last night... All i remeber is you and Paulina fighting." She started to blush furiusly, "Uhmm... Someone spiked the punch... you gulped down like three drinks before you noticed..."

He thought really hard and said, "Sam... I remeber you kicking everyone out... I guess there goes my party... I bet i made a complete fool of myself." Sam started to fiddle a bit. Danny nticed how nervous she was, "What? Sam tell me!" She shook her head no. "C'mon Sam... Tell me!" Sam sighed deeply and said, "Well... last night you... just said some stuff... You were drunk... so you probably didn't mean it." Sam started blush again.

Danny froze and looked like he just swallowed his tounge. "Uh.. Sam... I think I know what I said... And if it was was i think it is.. then I ment it... I really... D-do.. like you..alot..." Sam got so excited but tried to hide it. She looked at her feet like they were the most amazing things on the face of the earth. "Really? Because... Ive been wanting to t-tell.. you the same thing..." Sam was about to start babbling on more but Danny gently cupped her face... They stared at each other and gently kissed.

Sam rapped her arms around him and started to kiss him harder. Out of no were they started hearing some screaming they couldn't really make out what she was saying. They broke the kiss to see Sams grandma cheering and saying, "Woooooo!!! Finally the clueless is the clue-in!!! Wooohoooo!!!" Danny and Sam started to laugh furiusly. They both almost fell out of there chairs. Once her grandma walked back up the stairs, Danny put his arm around her and Sam cuddled into his chest.

* * *

Kay i really stink at ending chapters... but there will be more chapters.. Soo keep checking ;)

R&R Please No flames...


	2. The Ring

Danny's Thoughts:

I can't belive Im Sam Mansons boyfriend! Ive waited for such a long time to be with her. Now i finally get why everybody called me clueless! It's been 2 weeks now... neither of us have said the 3 terrifying yet wonderfull words. I Love You... but I do... and tonight is the night Im going to tell her. We've got reservations at Chicagos... some fancy resteraunt. I Can't wait!

Danny's Point of View:

Danny layed in bed trying to think of how he'd say it. He kept repeating it to himself, "Sam, I love you..." He smacked his forhead and said, "Sammy... I've wanted to tell you for a long time.. I love you!" "Gahhh noo that won't work. I love you. I loooooveee you. Love you babe." Ahhhhh he screamed in his mind. Just then jazz walked in, "Love who? Sam? I knew you too would end up together! That's so cute!!" Danny started to blush as he pushed Jazz out the door and slammed it in her face. He locked it and sat back down on his bed.

After a another few rounds of repeating those 3 okward words a million more times he answerd the phne. Still repeating it he answerd the phone.

-I lo-

-Danny?

-SAM!!

-Are you ok?

-Uhm ya... are we still on for tonight...

-Ya.. were we going?

-It's a suprise... but it's fancy

-Kay... well should i dress up?

-Hmm well im wearig a tux...

-Well bye

-Bye

He snapped his cell phone shut and pulled out the little ring in his pocket. It was a promise ring. It had I love you Sammy, written inside the ban of it. It was 5:30 the reservations were at 6:30 so he'd have to start getting ready now. He ran around the room getting ready franticly nervous as ever.

Sam's point of view:

Sam flew around the room putting on a really pretty dress. It went to her knees and it was red and black. She applied some red eye shadow, a little bit of lip gloss and did her hair in an up-do. She put on gorgeous red and black sneaker heals. She looked at the bat block in her room, it read 6:15. Danny should arrive soon. Sam made her way down the stairs her parents were waiting at the stairs her mother looked furius, "Sam! Your not going out with that Fenton boy! I absolutly forbid it!"

Sam pretty much ran the rest of the way down the stairs. She stuck in finger in her mothes face and said, "Mom! I going and you can't do anything about it!" That's when her father stepped in, "I agree with your mother. You not going and that's final!" Sam just about screamed and was about to say something when her grandma cut in, "You listen here! My Sammy is going and you can't do anything about it! And you!" She pointed at her son. "You! Go to your room!" Her dad said, "Mom! Im 37! You can't ground me!" Her grandma made a zip-it motion with her fingers and pointed to the stairs.

He started to mumble something under his breath as he stomped up the stairs. She looked furiusly at her mother, and she did was scamper away. Sam jumped and hugged her grandma, "Thanks Nana." She hugged her. Just then the doorbell rang. Sam ran to it and Danny just about fell over, "Wow. Sam you look- Amazing!" Sam started to blush. She kissed Danny on the cheek and pulled him out side. Danny pulled out a blind fold, "Ok Sam... are you ready?" She nodded as he picked her up bridal style.

He transformed into Danny Phantom and flew her to the resteraunt. He transformed back and grabbed her hand and led her to the door. Once they got inside the waitor said, "Hello, Welcome... Do you have reservations?" Danny nodded and said, "Yes, there under Danny Fenton." The waitor checked the list and led them to the table. "Danny? Can i take this off yet?" Sam whined. "Not yet!" Once they sat down Danny took off the blind fold.

It was amazing. It was an outside table. They were sitting in these beautiful table set, it was black and metal. It was on a white porch. A little down the way was a arch that was coverd in green vines with little pink flowers. Lights were streamed everywere. Past the arch there was a hard wood floor in the middle of the grass, oviously a dance floor. "Oh Danny! She leaned across the table and hugged him. She looked into his eyes and kissed him. Her heart felt like it stopped beating. She broke the kiss and thanked him. Danny started to blush and said, "Sam... I... I love you." She smiled and said, "I love you too Danny." He reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a ring box. He handed it to her, When she opened it she almost cried. It was a heart shaped amyst the color of her eyes, with little diamonds all around it. She got up and sat on his lap. "Danny... you don't know how much I love you." She kissed him passionetly. "This is the most wonderfull night of my life." She got tears in her eyes. Danny wipped them away gently. "Danny?" He looked at her, "Yea Sam?" "Can you promise me something?" He smiled and said, "Anything for you Sam." "Never leave me." She cuddled into him. "Never. I promise." he grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor.

They danced for what seemed like forever. Once there legs ached they finally sat down. Danny and Sam orderd there food. Once they finished Danny payed and they left. This time the walked home holding each others hand. They got to the door Danny held Sams hands and kissed her. She went inside and leaned agaisnt the door and melted into a puddle of mush. She touched her lips and whisperd "I love you."

* * *

Theres chapter two... Now... in the next 3 chapters Danny and Sam are going to be graduation. So they'll be at the Amity park college. :D Wewwwww


	3. Emergency

Sam's Thoughts:

I love him so much. Weve been together for just about... 5 months. I still can't belive me and Danny are together... There's a new girl in school. Her name is Abby she short of a goth... shes got a touch of prep in her. But she acts nothing like it. She's really cool Tuckers oviosly got it bad for her. It's acually quite funny.

Threw Sam's Eyes.

Sam stared at her ring tha Danny gave her. She spun in around her index finger which it was currently on. She closed her eyes and thought of her first kiss. She slightly giggled as she thought of her grandma at the stairs cheering. Just she was about to drifted off she hed the peircing ring of her phone. Automaticly she knew it was Danny.

-Hey Danny

-How'd you know it was me?

-I don't know just a guess

-Hmm I wanted to ask you something...

-Ya?

-Wanna go to the movies tonight?

-Sure... what time?

-I don't know what time does anything good start?

-Hmm it's friday right?

-Yup

-o0o! When you Die is in today it starts at 7

-Great. Ill pick you up at 6:45 then?

-Sure.

-Bye Love you

-Love you too

They had started saying I love you a lot more... ever since that great night. Sam pulled on black jeans and a purple crop top. She addeed a little bit of lip gloss to her normal make-up, black eyes shadow and purple eyeliner. She pulled on her regular boots. I mean it's not like he was gonna propose or anything... just a regular date. Her parents hadn't accepted Sam and Danny dating yet. But were forced to by her grandma.

Sam put her hair in a pony tail and trailed down stairs to wait for Danny. About 5 minutes later the doorbell rang. Sam ran to the door and answerd it. It was Tucker, "Uh... Hey Tuck?" She looked around the corner to see if Danny was coming. No sign of him yet, "What are you doing here?" He looked kind of nervouse, "Oh, uh nevermind that... Were you going?" He oviosly noticed how she was dressed.

"On a date..." He started to smiled a bit. Then he laughed and ran away. Just after he had done that Danny showed up. "Do you know whats up with Tuck? He's acting like an insane person." Danny looked kind of irritated and said, "Nope... ready to go?" She nodded and fallowed him out the door. They were holding hands as they walked to the movie theater. Danny saw a cat in the middle of a busy road, just as he was about to dive and save the cat, Sam jumped infront of him and threw it out of the way.

Before she could move a bus came hurtling towards her hoking it's horn. She couldnt move, Danny couldn't do anything. It all happend to fast, He picked up the lying body in the middle of the road. He turned into Danny Phantom and flew her to the hospital. He couldn't stop crying on the way. He transformed back and started to scream at the doctors who insisted that she would be fine, and he needed to let go of her.

He was so angry that he hadn't tried to save her. The doctors said she had a sevrel concusion and might not wake up. Her arm and leg was broken. She had a few broken ribs, the doctors say she was lucky since the bus was driving so fast. Danny didn't leave her side. Once the doctors and nurses left the room, Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and flew into her dreams. He saw Sam sitting on a hill of dead grass. There were dead trees around her, icilating her every movement. Usually this would be Sam's cup of tea but she looked so sad, and scared.

Then she started to cry and call out for Danny. Danny rushed to her side. "Sammy, Im right here... your okay." He said holding her tightly. "Danny? Danny! What happend... were am I?" "Sam, you were hit by a bus... your in the hospital..." Sam started to cry even harder, "Danny... Don't leave" He could feel his body being pulled out of her. "Sam.. you have to wake up!" His voice began to fade she couldnt here him any more..

Danny's Point of View.

He lay his head on her hand as tears trickle down his face. "Sam... you have to wake up!" Jazz and Tucker walked in together, holding hands. "Danny... Are you ok man? You should go home and get some rest. You look so tired..." Danny shook his head and said, "No, I won't leave intill she wakes up. I promised her! Tucker... do you too have to hold hands.. Sam doesn't even know yet.. and im not too pleased about this either.. Now come on!" He let go of Jazz's hand.

Danny hated the fact that Jazz and Tucker were going out... Frankly it digusted him. Danny looked in his pocket.. There was the peice of paper that could destroy anny and Sams relationship... It was his acceptence letter to NASA college in california. Danny didn't want to leave Sam. He pulled the peice of paper out of his pocket and ripped it to shreads. It fell all over the floor. "Sam, See.. Ill never leave. you.. not even for my dreams.

Danny put his hand on Sam's and kissed her on the cheek. He lay his head down on her lap and drifted to sleep. Danny had stayed up for 24 hours now.. He needed all the rest he could get. All he could dream about was the vision of Sam being hit by the bus. He pictured Sam standing there pointing at him screaming this all your fault. How could you let me down. Danny sat up so fast he nearly fell off his chair.

He barried his head into his hands and began to cry. Sam suddenly started to move. Her face killed Danny she looked like she was in so much pain. Danny stayed with her for weeks, on end. Barely eating or drinking anything. He had only gone home once... and that was only by force. He came back right after he showerd and changed. Tucker and Jazz came everyday and brought something for Danny to eat. Even tho he usually didn't touch it. Danny put a hand on her lap. Sam lifted her hand onto his. He herd the faintest, "Danny?"

* * *

Will Sam wake up? Or is Danny just amagithing things... Has Danny Finally snapped? Check out in the next chapter...

Im trying to make these longish.. So ya! Hope yew enjoyed it. R&R NO FLAMES!!!  
R&R Read and Review :)  
So Do it... Yew know ya wanna!!!


	4. Will You Marry Me?

**Kay so here is chapter 4 hope yew enjoy! R&R!!! Kay so i forgot to mention in the last chap. that Danny and Sam are 19 now...**

* * *

"Danny? Is that you" Sam stated to wringle a bit. "Sam!" Danny lunged into her carefull not to hurt her. He kissed her passionetly, "Oh Sam, I thought you would never wake up." Sam wipped a tear away from his face. "Danny, I could never leave you... How long have I been here..." Danny looked at her lovingly, "About 2 weeks..." Sam looked shocked. Danny said to her still clinging to her for dear life, "Sam, Don't ever... EVER! Do that again... I thought I'd lost you." 

"Sam... When you in that coma it gave me time to think... About us..." Sams face broke down fearing for the worst, she looked at him as he sat up and dug in his pocket and pulled out a small ring box. He got down on his knee, "Sam... I know were still young.. and Ill wait for you for as long as you need... But Sammy... Will you marry me?" Tears trickled down her face, "Of course Danny!" She hugged him and kissed him passionetly.

Sam broke the kiss, "Danny, Were only nineteen... My parents would flip. Im not ready to get married. But i promise that one day... We will get married." Danny nodded his head and said, "Well, I guess that we should probably go and find a doctor and tell them your awake." Danny got up and looked around the amazingly busy hallway. He flagged down a doctor and said, "Uh Sam Manson is awake.. Can we get someone in here?" The doctor nodded and walked away. Danny went back to her room.

Out of no were her parents came flying in. Her dad looked at Sam and said, "Sam... Danny is a good boy. He stayed here the intire time you were in that coma. Me and your mother aprove. He oviously loves you." Sam smile so brightly Danny hadn't seen her smile like that since the day, when Sam was 6 and she fell of the monkey bars and Danny kissed her boo boo better. "Mr.Manson.. Can I talk to you?" He nodded and Danny and Sam's dad walked out into the loud hallway.

"Mr.Manson... Ive asked Sam to marry me... I know were still young... And im prepared to wait as long as it takes... I wanted to be the one to tell you.. and ask for your blessing." Mr.Manson looked kind of irritated and said, "Do you truely and honestly love my daughter? And your prepared for the stress of marriage?" Danny nodded continously, as her dad continued on about the importance of love.. and marriage.

"Well then, You have my blessing... But please let me tell Mrs.Manson. She might not take it as well as me." Danny stayed silent as they walked into the room. Just as Danny was about to sit down a doctor came in and kicked him out. They checked her over, after an hour she was finally ready to go home. Sam insisted on walking back with Danny. She kept saying she needed some excerside after being in a bed for two weeks.

Once Sam got dressed her parents went home while Danny and Sam walked back hand in hand. They were almost back to her place when she said, "Danny.. Im glad that you talked to my dad... and I think im ready now..." Danny gave her a giant hug. He kissed her and said, "So... when do you want to... ya know... get married?" They sat down on a bench and planned like most of the wedding.

They deciding on the date to be on Sams birthday. Just because Sam thought of it as a birthday present. Her birthday was still 4 months away. Which really isn't that long. Danny and Sam applied for the college in Amity Ville. Tucker had already applied a long time ago. Only because Jazz went there. 1 month later Tucker, Danny and Sam got there application letters. They decided to go to the Nasty Burger and open them together.

Danny and Sam were so nervous. What one of them didn't get in? They'd be a married couple seperated in different states for who knows how long. Danny and Sam met Tucker and Jazz at the Nasty Burger. "What's she doing here?" Sam tried to say without seeming like a totall snob. "Well... Me and Jazz are.. kinda going out.." Sams eye started to twitch uncontrolibly,"Ohh... H..How.. great."

Danny rolled his eyes and sat down, and after a few mintues of twitching and dirty thoughts Sam did the same thing. Tucker, Sam and Danny breathed in and closed there eyes as they opened the letters. Tucker was the first to open his eyes, "Yes!!! I got in!" He gave Jazz a quick kiss on the cheek as she hugged him. Danny almost barfed. Next was Dannys turn. He opened the letter gradually, "Phew... I got in!!" It was Sam's turn. Some how all the pressure was left on Sam. She peeked at the top of the letter.

She faintly saw the wonderfull words, 'Accepted' Sam grabbed the letter out of the envolope. "Yes! I got in too!!!" She started to bounce up and down as Danny pulled her nearer to her and kissed her passionetly. There tounges tangled and their teeth clanked together. After Jazz found out the news she congratulated all of them and left. She had another class in five mintues. Danny, Sam and Tucker got a 'We Got Into College And Not Some Dump Either!' milkshake.

Danny Sam and Tucker decided to celebrate by going to the movies. It was tuckers choice. They saw Monster Buglers 3, only because they hadn't been spending much time with them lately. Besides it's not like Danny and Sam were going to be watching much of the movie anyways. They'd probably be making out or making googly eyes at each other. When they got into the movie theater they paid for there tickets and took a seat right in front. Big suprise that there was nobody in the theatre.

Danny put his arm around Sam as she cuddled into him. Tucker was too busy watching the movie to noticed that Danny and Sam were making googly eyes at each other and making out. Not to mention holding hands in the popcorn. Once the movie was over, Danny and Sam told Tucker the big news about them getting married. Tucker was so happy for them. They told him the date, and that they were going to start sending invitations a month before the date.

Tucker walked home alone and Danny and Sam walked to the park and watched the sunset. Sam looked at her engagement ring. It was beauitful. She let it shine in the light. She looked at him and said, "I love you." He looked at her lovingly and said, "I love you too." Sam started at her feet and said, "Do you think well make it?" Danny short of chuckled and said, "As long as we love each other... We can survive anything." He pulled her into a long passionet kiss.

* * *

Kay... Whatcha think? ya i know i have some grammar mistakes and sorry about that... My uncle took of mircosoft word and it's such a pain to go through and fix the words... But when im done ill go through and fix it. :) 


	5. Goodbye Nana!

Day of Prom. 7:00

Threw Sam's Eyes:

Sam flew around her room faster then she has eve before. She threw of her beautiful dress. It was black and pink. It was a strapless and hand long threaded pink and black gloves. She put on her engagement ring and her new shoes. They were black with pink straps. She did her hair up in a half- up do so the back was hanging down freely. Her hair had grown alot, since freshman year. It was now down to her back. She put on some pinkish blackish eyes shadow, and black eyeliner. She aplied some crimson lip stick and some lipgloss to go over top. She put on a little bit of glitter.

She looked in the mirror smiling. She really did look awesome, just as she spun around she herd the door bell ring. She ran down the stairs tripping and nearly falling on her face four times. She finally got to the door and opened it. She tried not to drool as she stood and stared at a very handsome young black haired boy with blue icy eyes that could peirce a hole in your heart. He was wearing a black tux and a white shirt with a blue cumber bun**(a/n those things guys were around there waists when they go to weddings and fancing partys...)** She hugged him and said, "Danny you look great!"

Danny smirked and said, "You don't look so bad yourself" Truthfully Danny was literally drooling. He kind of made it look like he had an ich but sam knew that he was wiping drool was the corner of his mouth. She sort of giggle as they walked to the prom together. Just as they were about to walk in threw the doors, Sam's cell phone started to ring.

-Hello?

-Sam you have to get to the hospital right away! Grandmas sick.

-What happend?!

-We don't know yet... she started coughing up blood. Then she fell...

-Im coming right now!

She snapped her cell phone as tears trickled down her face and washed all the make-up off. She wiped away the pools of black tears from her eyes. Danny suddenly looked very worried, "Sam? What's wrong?!" She started to cry harder, "Danny, we need to get to the hospital. NOW!" Danny picked her up bridal style, he transformed into Danny Phantom. He flew there as fast as his powers would let him. Once he got there Sam saw her parents in the waiting room. They looked just as good as she did. Her fathers eyes were very puffy, as were her mothers.

They told her that they had been in and her grandma has had lucimea for a long time... and she never told anybody. Her ears perked up and ignored what her parents were saying. She herd a call from her grandmothers screaming Sam's name. She burst threw the big metal doors and fallowed her nana's voice. Once she found the room she say her nana laying in her bed screaming and kicking for dear life. She herd the doctors who were hiding behind a curtain saying, "We can't let her in. Her parents refused."

Sam ran to her hugging her. She wouldn't let go. She was crying so hard that she started started to shake and hypervenalate. Her grandma made soothing sounds and said, "Shh.. Sammy listen to me... I love you... here i have something for you. It's old but i got it for my 19th birthday." Sam remeberd that her and her grandmas birthday were on the same day. Her grandma pulled a large jewlery box. It was teak and it had the inscription, _Sammy... I love you. Never Forget That. Grandma. _Tears started to pour down Sam's cheeks again.

She opened the box, Inside was a beautiul amyst jewled necklace. It was black and it had amyst jewels all over it. Forming the black chain into a spider web. Each joined thread had a jewel on it. Sam hugged her grandma even harder, "Thank you nana... I love you too." Just as she was about to reach into her bag her grandma looked at her and said, "Sam, Im sorry I won't be there for your wedding... Just promise me that you won't let him get away from you. And Sam... You look beautiful tonight." her heart rate monitor went flat.

Sam jumped up and screamed for a doctor. Doctors and nurses came flooding in threw the doors. Fallowed behind was Danny. Sam collasped onto the ground as they tried to restart her heart with the electricity paddles. Tears spilled onto the floor and all over Sam's dress. Danny sat behind her and hugged her. The doctors had tried to shoe Sam away several times. She refused, she wouldn't leave her grandma.

Her grandma died that night. Since then Sam was never the same. She stayed in her room for almost a week. She refused to eat, the only person she would see was Danny. Even then she barely talked to him. It was usually a simpled 'Hey' or 'Hi'.Her grandma was the only one who got her... who understood who she was and what she stood for. After two weeks had gone by. Sam was still in her room. She couldn't belive that she died. She wouldn't, all she did all day was aboslutly refuse to eat and stare at the teak box her nana gave her.

She would re-read the inscription on the box over and over again. She opened the box and put on the necklace that was in it and put her on on the biggest jewel right were all of the threadings joined together. She felt a smal connection with her grandma... but it hurt to much to keep it on. She took it off and put it back in the box. She layed her head down on her bed. She herd a slight tap on the window. She got up and opened the window. It was none & only the white haired boy floating at her window. He flew in, Sam just realized she was in her black and purple silk pajamas.

Without a word Danny toulk her Hand and flew her to his house. He put her down on the roof. Were there candles everywere, and a small cd player playing Sam and her Nana's favorite song. Lips of an angel by Hinder. He trasformed back to Danny Fenton and took her hand, "Danny... What are you doing.." he smiled sheepishly and said, "You never got your couples dance." They danced for was seemed like forever. Which acually turned out to be 3 cd's and 60 minutes later. She sat on the edge of the roof and held hands with Danny. Once again watching the sun set. "Danny... I don't think I can make it with out her..." Danny stared at her and said, "Sam.. remeber? As long as we love each other we can make it through anything."

* * *

Awe... Sorry... i was in a really sad mood... This is for my BFF Brad...(A moment please.. He died of lucimea...) He was theyoung age of 13 when he died. Today is the anversary of his death. this is how i cope...


	6. 1 Day and Counting

Tomorow was the day of the wedding/Sam's birthday. Tomorow was Sam's grandmothers birthday to. She was a bit bummed... but she new that her grandma would be with her just as long as she wore that necklace. She some how felt close to her when ever she put it on. She'd get a warm feeling inside her stomach, just like she'd get when she'd kiss Danny. It was still hard for to belive she was getting married! Sam kept daydreaming about Danny. Just as she was about to nod off she forgot something. She handn't even gotten a dress yet!

She flew down the stairs to her mother who was sitting on the couch with hr father. "Mom! I need a wedding dress! I need your help! Can we go shopping!!" Sam thought she would never here the words 'Can we go shopping!!' coming out of her mouth. But she'd said it. Her mother was already at the door with purse in hand ready to go. Once they got into the car, her mom promised it would be nothing too girly for her. But made Sam promise that it would at the very least have a hint of girlyness and it was white.

Sam of course agree'd she was defientely a virgin. She didn't need the entire chuch thinking she was some slut. Once they got to the wedding dress store, she walked in and as soon as she did, she was the most gorgeous dress. The dress she wanted, It was so beautiful... It was long and flowing. It had a thread flower paterns on the chest of it. On each flower there was one tiny pearl, it was a strapless and silk. It was so beautifull. her mom even spotted they came in. Her mom toulk it off of the rakc and toulk it to the cashier.

Sam tried it on and as she was showing her mom her mother almost cried. She took off the dress and gave it too her mom. Her mom payed for the dress. Once they got the bill Sam was kinda of shocked. It read '4,305' That didn't really seem so expensive to them... they spent it on stuff like that all the time. But seeing as it was a wedding dress. Sam thought maybe it was more of the fact that im getting married that shocked her. This dress ment that she was going to get married, and her baby was growing up.

Mean while... in Danny Land.

Danny had started taking dance lessons. Ever since the day he asked Sam to marry him. He realized he couldn't dance for the life of him. Danny was so nervouse. I mean he was getting married! Today was his bachlore party. Same with Sam... Tucker had tried to convince Danny to let him hire a stripper but anny refused. He was so shocked when he asked him that. Seeing a naked lady other than Sam(soon enough) was never going to happen. If he could help it that is. Once his last class was over, the instructor congradulated him and he went home.

As he walked in the door someone blind folded him. He grabbed the arm of who ever it was and flipped him onto the floor. Danny had gotten a lot stronger since middle school. He took of his blind fld to see Tucker lying on the floor groaning. Danny started to laugh, "Well! Don't suprise a manly man like me." Danny joked flexing his muscles. Tucker got up and put the blind fold on him again. Danny sighed but played along. Tucker waved his hand infront of Danny's icy blue eyes, a few times asking if he could see. Of course he couldn't, but Danny said no sevral times.

Tucker lead him to a bar, once he took off his blind fold. He was inside waiting to be I.D'd. He pulled out his wallet and gave the rather giant man the I.D. He nodded and gave it back to Danny. Tucker went through the same thing. It was really cool in there. It was a kind of retro style theme. There was a dance floor with blinking tiles all through it. There was glow sticks outlining everytihing in the bar. Danny sat down on one of the bar stools and Tucker orderd him a drink. Once he got it he looked strangly at the glowing blue drink. He realized that the ice had glow sticks in them to make it glow like that. He chugged his drink and went dancing.

In Samsville.

She was at her house, both her parents were gone, and the place was crawling with girls. Sam was so uncorfotable because she like hanging out with guys, rather then girls. They toulk her to a bar. It was terrifying. It was all pink, with white candles. She was so scared when they served her a pink drink in a martini glass. Sam drank it and refused to dance. After her 5th drink she finally decided to dance. But enventually she conviced them to go to a different bar. One with less... pink. So they ot to another bar. Sam was quite drunk by then.

She coudn't think straight so she decided to lay on the big long black couch. She ate some frechfries and layed there thinking of Danny. A few hours went by and she could finally go home. Once she got there she hadn't even botherd to change she flopped onto her bed and went to sleep.

In Dannyland.

Danny staggerd home by himself, trying to walk straight. He decided that it would be easier to just fly home. He transformed into Danny Phantom. He tried to fly but kept falling to the ground. Eventually he got home, he flew to his bedroom window, he ran straight into his window. Not thinking that he should of turned intagible. He fell to the ground lying on a bush. Eventually he got enough strength and flew through his window. He layed on his bed with only his boxers on.

* * *

Sorry guys, i havn't posted for two days. Ive been in a funk about Brad... But i finally got it posted and what not... 3 more chapters. And it should be done!! 


	7. The End

It was the day of the wedding. Sam couldn't wait, the wedding started in two hours. She was in the bridel room getting ready. She put on some red lipstick, and brown eyeshadow. Her amyst eyes were the brightest she'd ever seen. Out of no were she started to feel really dizzy. She started to cough. She grabbed a tissue from the kleenex box and coughed into it. She looked at her hand to see red blood stained the once pure white tissue. Sam's eyes started to fill with tears.

She knew what was causing this, but she refused to admit it. She couldn't tell Danny... he would be heartbroken. This was her wedding day, her day. No one elses she wasn't going to let anything ruin that. Never, not even if it ment hiding the fact that she was dieng from the one person she loved more then the entire world. She wiped the bit of blood from her mouth, and re-aplied her lipstick. She added a bit a eye liner, it was a very light brown color.

She put a bit of blush on. Jazz walked in the room and offerd to do Sam's hair. Sam nodded, and Jazz went to work. Sam tried not to cry as she watched Jazz doing her hair from the mirror. Jazz saw how sad she was and said, "Sam? Are you okay? You look... so depressed... This is your wedding day. You should be happy!" Sam smiled as much as she could and said, "Oh im fine... Just nervous I guess." Jazz nodded knowing something was bothering her. But she didn't know what.

Finally Jazz was done Sam's hair. It looked amazing. The top of her hair was pushed back by her vail and the ends of her hair were curled. She had two little strands of her bangs hanging down. They were pefectly curled. Sam walked how of the room, and waited at the doors of the chappel. She herd the music play, she began to walk. She was hit with dizziness. She looked around dizzily examining the room. It was a normal with candles and white clothes drapped on the benches. Each of the rows had pink and yellow rosses.

It was so beautiful, she got to the alter. To a tall dark haired man standing smiling lovingly at her. She started to cough violently. Blood streamed down her cheeks onto the beautiful white dress. She couldn't breath she collasped to the ground. Danny looked terrified he flew down and cought her just as she was about to hit the floor. He crawdled her body in his arms. "SAM! What's wrong. Sam c'mon... tell me what's wrong. Oh my God Sam." Sam eyes couldn't stay in focus, "Danny... Don't leave me." Danny screamed for help as the people in the pews sat there in a trance of terror. Jazz leaped from her chair and toulk out her cellphone and called 911.

With in mintues any ambulance was there, and paramedics were rushing in. Danny didn't want to let go, but he let them help her. All he could say was, there helping her... there helping her. Sam was taken to the hospital with Danny in the back with Sam holding her hand the entire way. Danny layed his head on her stomach and cryed into her. Danny knew why she was coughing up blood. It must have run in the family. Why Sam? Why does it have to be her... I can't live without her. Please God... Save her... Don't let her die.

Sam and Danny finally arrived at the hospital. Danny was forced to wait in the waiting room. All he did was cover his eyes and cried. He didn't care who saw him... all he cared about was Sam. He needed her... he couldn't live with out her. He prayed the entire time she was in the room. The doctors finally called her parents in. Later the doctor came back out and called Danny. Her parents walked out of the room looking like they just lost there best friend. They were probably just as depressed as Danny was.

He sat next to Sam as he tried to hold back the tears that were pricking at the back of his eyes. Danny couldn't help it anymore. He burst out crying, Sams eyes waterd as she thought of living with out Danny. She looked at Danny and said, "Danny... Promise me this won't change anything... The doctors say i have a few more years to live. I know it's not much time... but i want to start a family with you... Live life the fullest." Dannys eyes were puffy and red from crying so much. He nodded and said, "Sammy... I promise.. I will never leave you... and I want to start a family with you... I just wish you were there for all of it."

Danny hugged Sam and kissed her pasionetly. He tasted the faintested amount of blood his, he felt an anormus amount of relief. Sam would still be with him... and they could raise a family.

* * *

They did just that. They got married and lived a happy life. She was 23 when she gave birth to a beautiful babygirl named Abby Amelia Fenton. Sam died two years later. At Sam's funeral Danny broke down. The once strong and happy teenage boy, was now a broken hearted grown man and father. He had given up ghost hunting, for his baby girl.

_Sam was laying in her hospital bed._

"Danny.. I want you to give this to Abby. On her 19th birthday. Promise me that." He nodded as his heart slowly shatterd into a million peices. He took the necklace and put it in the box Sam's grandma had given her. Sam had gotten it inscripted it read, '_To my wonderfull baby girl, Abby. I will always love you.'_ The words lay right under neath her grandmothers. Sam said her last words to Danny, "Danny... I love you... Promise me that youll move on... and never forget the love we had. The good times we shared... and tell Tucker never to let Jazz get away. There happy that's all that matters."

He kissed her and craddled her as she died in his arms. He layed his head down on her and cried, he didn't want her to die.Why did it have to be her. He was so angry at God. It sounded horrible but it was true. Why did he choose her? Why not him... It wasn't fair.

Abby Started to stir. Danny looked at her and sang the familer lullaby that Sam had sung to her,

"Hushabye my dear,  
Close your eyes my dear...  
sleeping dreaming loving you.  
Hushabye my dear,  
Close your eyes my dear,  
Never forget i love you,  
Hushabye my dear,  
Close your eyes my dear  
Never dream the dreams away."

Abby closed her eyes gently and gurled into Dannys arms. Abby grew up to look like a replica to Sam. He remeber Sam at 15, she looked just like her. She dressed like her acted like her. On her 19th birthday Danny gave Abby Sam's necklace. Abby never took it off.

The End.

* * *

It's finally done... im sorry this is how i ended it. I just found out that Brad's little sister was diagnosed with lucimea.. So this is dedicted to her 


	8. Brad's Sister

Idk if any1 even wants to know about this but ive got a few questions about Brad's little sister... She died today. So I won't be working on any of my storys for awhile... Her mom is heartbroken.. and I thought I'd just let you all know... Sorry if this drags any1 down...


End file.
